La esperanza es inmortal
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Tk ha muerto.. ¿Necesito decir mas? Ultimo capitulo añadido.. un pequeño angel
1. Sacrificio

Sacrificio La esperanza es inmortal. 

**Cap 1. Sacrificio**   
  
04 de agosto del 1999.   
09:00 Am.   
  
  
"TK" gritó Matt antes de ser jalado por el vortice dimensional y ser llevado de regreso al mundo humano junto con todos sus amigos.   
  
Los niños regresaron al punto de partida. El parque cercano a la torre de Tokio.   
Los padres de los niños, esperaba con impaciencia el retorno de sus hijos, lago les decía que ellos iban a llegar en ese punto.   
  
El regreso fue como lo esperado, llegaron a través de una barrera de energía color aqua.   
  
Los padres de los niños los esperaban en el parque desde hacia dos horas. Solo faltaba Natsuko la mamá de Tk y Matt.   
En cuanto cayeron a los padres se les dio un vuelco en el corazón. Solo seis figuras y no siete, solo seis niños habían regresado.   
  
Shin fue el primero en respirar tranquilo al ver a la figura alta de Joe. 

Sin embargo Joe se fue de largo sin ver a su hermano, y se fue caminando del parque sin rumbo fijo. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlarse y no estallar en enojo injustificado.   
  
Izzy fue el primero en levantarse e ir con sus padres.   
  
"Vamonos" dijo en una voz fría y sin emoción alguna. Sus padres estaban muy sorprendidos por esto. Pero la madre de Izzy vio la cara de su hijo. Su cara no expresaba emoción alguna. Pero sus ojos estaban rojos y a estaba a punto de llorar, el control emocional de Izzy estaba a punto de romperse y no quería estar allí cuando eso sucediera.   
  
Los señores Izumi dejaron el lugar mientras Sora y Mimi iban a los brazos de sus respectivas mamás. Las niñas no dejaban de llorar.   
  
Tai sostenía a Kari fuertemente en sus brazos. Como si ella estuviera a punto de desaparecer. La niña no dejaba de llorar amargamente Kari sostenía una mochila verde con fuerzas. Sus padres los abrazaron mientras Tai lloraba en silencio junto con Kari.   
  
El señor Ishida se acercó a Matt. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Presentimiento que se hacía mas evidente mientras mas se acercaba.   
  
Matt estaba arrodillado en el suelo. No lloraba ni sollozaba, estaba en completo estado de abandono total. Sostenía algo en en sus brazos.   
  
El señor Ishida se acercó lentamente. Algo en él, no quería acercarse. No quería la confirmación.   
  
El señor Ishida tocó el hombro de Matt con cuidado. El joven de cabellos rubios apenas salió de su trance.   
  
"Tk" gritó Matt con el sonido mas desgarrador que puede haber. El sonido de una persona que ha perdido lo que mas amaba en este mundo.   
  
Las siguientes horas fueron un borrón para todos. Nadie podía ni quería enfrentar a Matt. El no los culpó, tal vez hubiera estado en la misma situación si hubiera sido otro.   
  
Joe regresó a su casa después de las siete de la noche. Su padre lo esperaba muy enojado, desde las tres de la tarde. Joe debió haber asistido a un examen muy importante a la cinco de la tarde.   
  
¿Donde diablos andabas? Le preguntó su papá en un tono de voz muy agresivo. La familia completa de Joe le tenía terror a ese tono de voz. Y Joe era uno de los que mas le temía. Sin embargo, Joe por primera vez en su vida lo ignoro por completo y se dirigió a su alcoba. Su padre el señor Kido se enojo y fue a reclamarle el comportamiento a su hijo.   
  
"Respondeme Joe donde estabas" dijo su padre el cual, no había creído por ningún momento lo del Digimundo. A pesar de que Shin se lo había confirmado.   
  
"Un amigo mio murió" dijo Joe mientras se había sentado en su cama con sus manos en la cara.   
  
"Tus estudios son primero.. tus amigos no van a estar allí para ayudarte con tu futuro" dijo el padre de Joe irreflexiblemente. Como siempre el padre de Joe trataba de intimidarlo como lo había hecho con toda la familia.   
  
"¿Que no entiendes lo que te dije?, Un amigo muy querido para mi murió y tu te atreves de hablar de tonterías" se levantó Joe y por primera vez en su vida y en la de la casa de la familia Kido Joe lo miró desafiantemente a la cara con una furia en su voz que rivalizaba con la de sus padre. Sus ojos rojo reflejaban cansancio y que había llorado. Sin embargo ahora irradiaban un odio profundo.   
  
"Me importa un comino tus amigos" dijo el señor Kido asombrado de que su hijo el menor lo estuviera desafiando. Su mirada irradiaba mucho resentimiento y odio.   
  
"..." Joe no respondió a su padre. Sabía de sobra que cuando el estaba de ese humor era imposible razonar con él. Nunca nadie lo había hecho razonar.. solo su Abuelo Akira.. ponía en cintura a su padre. Porque era igual o peor que él.   
  
"¿Que estabas haciendo?.. ya sé.. perdiendo el tiempo como siempre.. desde que volviste de ese campamento no has hecho otra cosa mas que holgazanear" dijo su padre mientras los puños de Joe se empezaron a cerrar con fuerza.   
  
"¿Que no lo entiendes fue mi culpa..?" dijo Joe mientras miraba su padre el poco afecto que le tenía se les estaba disipando. El respeto que el sentía desaparecía cada segundo que pasaba. Un amigo muy querido había muerto, un niño pequeño, un niño que tenía toda la vida por vivir y este tipo le estaba recriminando por unas estúpidas pruebas.   
  
"Estupido hablas como si su vida hubiera estado en tus manos" le dijo su   
padre mientras le dio la espalda a su propio hijo.   
  
"Lo estuvo.. yo era el mayor, él que debió haber muerto en su lugar. Que acaso tu cerebro no puede asimilarlo.. eres tan estupido y cerrado que no puedes ver que hay otras cosas aparte del estudio.. Estas tan amargado que no respetas los sentimientos de los demás" dijo Joe mientras su voz parecía llenar a todo el complejo habitacional.   
  
Su madre, su hermano Shin, sus hermanos, Jaede y Sie escuchaban en silencio en la cocina. Sabían que algún día alguien se iba a oponer a la tiranía paternal. Pero nunca esperaban que fuera Joe y menos en la forma en como estaba llevando la discusión.   
  
Se oyó en fuerte golpe en la alcoba y se oyó como cayó alguien al suelo. Un ruido de algo como de vidrio se rompía en la pared.   
  
"¿Cómo te atreves a faltarme el respeto?" dijo su padre todavía con el puño extendido.   
  
"....." Joe se había llevado la mano a la mejilla incrédulo por lo que   
había pasado.   
  
"Mientras vivas bajo mi techo.. tu harás lo que yo diga.." dijo su padre mientras Joe lo miraba con un profundo resentimiento. El señor Kido no podía soportar que alguien se le revelará. Que alguien en su familia encontrará la fuerza que él no tuvo en su juventud para revelarse en contra de padre y ser lo que verdaderamente quería ser.   
  
Minutos después salió Joe de la habitación tenía el lado izquierdo de la   
cara morado y sus gafas estaban rotas.   
  
"Si eso quieres.. entonces me largo de aquí" sentenció finalmente mientras azotaba la puerta. Ante la mirada atonita de su madre y sus hermanos.   
  
Su padre salió de la alcoba de Joe y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde le grito a su hijo. "Ya volverás cuando te estés muriendo de hambre" le gritó su padre mientras azotaba la puerta.   
  
La familia Kido se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, antes de que cada uno se fueran a sus respectivos cuartos dejando al señor Kido solo en la estancia. Cada uno a reflexionar en lo que había dicho Joe.. y en la situación que imperarían en la casa.   
  
Mientras tanto Izzy se había encerrado en su habitación desde que regresó. Se había arrojado en su cama y puso su cabeza en la almohada para finalmente llorar. Hacia como unos 14 meses que no lo hacía, entre el digimundo y la verdad que lo había liberado de ese sufrimiento, nunca pensó que volvería a llorar de esa forma.   
  
Recordando el digimundo. "Oye Izzy hace rato vi que digivolucionaste a tentomon con la computadora, ¿Podrías hacer lo mismo con mi Patamon?" había preguntado el pequeño Tk. "¿Qué es esa luz que esta allí?" le preguntó cuando llegó el primer correo electrónico en el digimundo. 

"Es una lastima que tengamos que separarnos tan pronto mamá.. una vez que nos habíamos reunidos" aquellas preguntas tan inocentes.. y a veces con una esperanza que nunca moría, como si las cosas pudieran arreglarse allí mismo con solo verlas.   
  
La madre de Izzy estaba apoyada en la puerta de su habitación hasta que el señor Izumi la apartó y la llevo a la estancia. "Déjalo desahogarse.. le hará bien" le dijo mientras ella se recostaba en el hombro de su esposo. 

"Era tan pequeño... ¿como pudo pasar?" dijo la mama de Izzy mientras lloraba al recordar lo que había oído cuando Izzy los había alejado.   
  
Pasó una media hora y finalmente Izzy tomó su computadora y contactó a Genai.   
  
"¿Tk Murió?" preguntó Genai incrédulo.   
"Si.. porque.. el no debió haber muerto.. no es justo" dijo Izzy mientras Genai se quedaba pensativo.   
  
"La energía que se usa para hacer funcionar una emblema a ese nivel no es como para que.." pero Genai no pudo continuar a pues fue interrumpido.   
  
"Pero.. el murió.. murió usando ese maldito emblema.. murió protegiéndonos" dijo Izzy muy molesto.   
  
"Es una lastima si el hubiera muerto en el digimundo, el podría haber renacido.. siempre queda la esperanza de que.." dijo Genai.   
  
"Lástima.. eso es todo lo que tienes que decir.. uno de nuestros camaradas.. no.. uno de mis mejores amigos murió hoy.. y tu no puedes decir nada más que lo siento" dijo Izzy mientras sentía como su lado amable se iba yendo lentamente.   
  
Sus padres apenas escuchaban la conversación de Izzy. Sin embargo unos minutos después en la habitación de Izzy se oyó un grito, tanto de rabia como de frustración contenida y creciente. Algo finalmente había estallado.   
  
" Genai.. no pudiste salvarlo.. cuando mas te necesitaba no estabas allí" gritó desde el fondo su alma. Después se oyó como si algo se hubiera estrellado contra algo de vidrio. 

"Maldita cosa inútil.. no me serviste para nada.." Izzy salió de su habitación antes de que sus padres supieran que había pasado, el ya se había salido de su casa.   
  
Sus padres entraron en su cuarto. La cosa mas preciada por Izzy era su   
computadora. Su computadora portátil estaba en el monitor de su computadora normal.   
  
"Izzy" dijo su madre al ver que su hijo realmente se sentía muy mal, por la muerte de su pequeño amiguito. "Debe creer que es su culpa" dijo su padre.   
  
Sora regresó a su casa con su madre y junto con ella estuvo haciendo un arreglo floral de los mas complicados que había.   
  
"Era tan pequeño.. mamá.. ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?" dijo entre sollozos.. al recordar la tierna imagen de Tk sonriéndole. "No me gusta que mis amigos se separen Sora" le había dicho en ese entonces, y el tuvo el poder de hacerla quedarse con los demás, cuando todo lo quería era escapar de los demás.   
  
Sora siguió y siguió hasta que el cansancio la venció y se durmió en los brazos de su madre. Su madre también lloraba de tristeza y alivio. Sora había regresado a salvo y eso solo le importaba, sentía tristeza, por el amigo de Sora, pero nadas más. El alivio de no conocer al difunto la reconfortaba.   
  
Mimi por su parte también hizo lo mismo, trabajó muy duro durante horas en un placa de madera hasta que al final quedó exhausta, no podía dormir era extraño, pues ella siempre se dormía cuando estaba muy cansada.   
  
"¿Porque?.. se preguntó Mimi, mientras se dejó caer en la mesa y sollozó amargamente. "En el Digimundo siempre caí exhausta después de caminar unos kilómetros.. caía rendida después de las ocho de la noche.." dijo Mimi mientras su madre la abrazaba contra su pecho.   
  
"El también se cansaba" dijo Mimi mientras recordaba como Tk a veces se desplomaba cuando ella pedía que se detuvieran a descansar. "O solo lo hacía para que yo pudiera descansar" dijo mientras trataba de que sus lagrimas salieran.   
  
Amargamente para Mimi sus lagrimas no salían de sus ojos. Desesperadamente ella creía que tanto llorar en el digimundo había hecho que sus lagrimas se secarán. ¿O ella había atraído la desgracia con su actitud? No podía perdonarse el hecho de Tk hubiera.. muerto.. en el digimundo.. sin ver a su familia.. que tanto amaba..   
  
Para la familia Kamiya fue mas fácil, pues el doctor les recetó unos calmantes a Tai y Kari con lo que ambos pudieron dormir esa noche.   
  
Kari había estado llorando como histérica, tanto había llorado que su llanto tenía hipo. Al recordar a su querido amiguito Tk. Como la había prometido cuidarla cuando se pelearon contra Piedmon. Y había cumplido con su palabra al salvarla a ella y los demás. 

"No perderé las esperanzas.. vamos Angelmon a pelear" había dicho Tk y él como había dicho que su esperanza era la de los demás.   
  
Tai estuvo diciendo como disco rayado, durante mucho tiempo dijo que era su culpa que todo lo que pasó era su culpa que el que debió haber muerto era él y no el pequeño Tk. 

"Papá yo tuve la culpa.. el.. el.. era tan pequeño.. mucho menor que Kari.. no debió haber muerto" decía mientras entraba en una estado de desesperación Total.. y mas aun al recordar que Matt estaría peor.   
  
Para Matt fue la noche mas infernal de su vida no podía dormir a pesar del calmante que le recetó el doctor. Su pena era muy grande. 

"Nunca debí... no debí.. ser.. su héroe... no habría querido imitarme.. si yo.." se repetía a si mismo desde el principio. Se dio varias vueltas en su cama mientras oía como su padre que tampoco podía dormir.. pero para el era mas fácil.. tenía al alcohol para ayudarlo.. 

Pero para Matt.. Tk estaba allí cuando lo necesitaba.. pero ahora Matt no tenía nada.. ni a nadie en quien confiar sus penas.   
  
Izzy vagabundeó durante unas horas hasta que finalmente se cansó y regresó a su casa. Su madre iba a decirle algo, pero la cara de inmensa tristeza de Izzy la hizo llorar. Tomó a su hijo en sus brazos y ambos lloraron en silencio, desahogándose Izzy se quedó dormido en brazos de su mamá.   
  
Al día siguiente se realizaron los servicios fúnebres.   
Izzy se levantó de su cama, se alistó y encontró su único traje negro. nunca en su vida había odiado antes un color.   
Sora se levantó también para revisar el arreglo floral y alistarse juntó con su madre.   
Mimi y su madre se levantaron y fueron de compras de un traje negro, pues nunca en su vida habían comprado nada de ese color.   
  
Todos los niños empezaron a llegar minutos después de que el servicio terminó en Hikarikaoga. A cada uno les costó mucho trabajo el averiguar donde serían realizados los servicios. Y ya era pasado el medio día.   
  
Finalmente los cinco que asistieron se reunieron alrededor de un nicho funerario, los familiares de Matt y Tk los rodeaban.   
  
"La esperanza nunca morirá"   
Takeru Takaishi.   
Nació el 21 de Marzo de 1992   
Regresó con el señor el 04 de agosto de 1999   
  
A los demás niños les pareció enfermiza la dedicatoria, como si fuera una burla en contra de Tk y Matt. Cada uno había visto como Matt había sido conducido por su padre al auto. Como si fuera un zombie, Matt aun sostenía el sombrero verde de Tk en sus brazos. Como si pudiera regresarlo a la vida con su fuerza de voluntad. Todos hubiera querido hacer lo mismo ver si con solo esa fuerza de voluntad podrían traerlo de vuelta.   
  
Los niños contemplaron en silencio el nicho. No había cenizas ni nada que poner en el nicho. Solo una fotografía de Tk en donde sonreía y saludaba.   
Los familiares de Matt y Tk los había mirado y acusado con la mirada. Solo la madre de Tk no había acudido al servicio.   
  
Nadie dijo ni una palabra, solo depositaron la ofrenda floral en el nicho y se fueron tratando de no llorar, a pesar de que estaban deshechos por la pena. 

Solo Izzy se había quedado frente a la tumba, a él no le importaba el que dirán o si lo acusaban de la muerte de Tk. Solo estaba mirando la placa que le había hecho Mimi, el arreglo floral de Sora. El sabía que Tai cuidaría a Kari como si fuera de oro puro. Después de todo Tk la quería mucho.. Como una hermana.   
  
Izzy Quería haber podido hacer algo Tk, algo que lo hubiera puesto contento, quería mucho a Tk tanto o mas que los demás.   
Antes no lo había sentido tanto como ahora, pero tk era la esperanza. Y estar cerca de la esperanza durante el viaje por el digimundo le había dado la fortaleza de afrontar día tras día, alguien ta joven.. tan lleno de vida.   
Finalmente cada vez que veía a Tk sabía que siempre contaría con un apoyo incondicional por parte de él.   
  
Lo había ayudado tanto en el digimundo y nunca se lo agradeció.. ¿Cómo decirle a una persona que su sola presencia le daba fuerzas? El ver su cara alegre aun después del terrible divorcio de sus padres y mas cuando lo veía con esa miraba que no te juzgaba.. sino que mas bien te comprendía. Sabía que Sora también tenía es don que había sentido en Tk.   
  
"Hubiera deseado.. Oh Dios de haberlo sabido.. hubiera.." dijo Izzy mientras se desplomaba en el suelo. "Cuanta falta nos haces Tk.. eras la esperanza.. y cuando te fuiste.. la esperanza se fue contigo" dijo mientras se sentía impotente para hacer algo. Y cuando se iba a alejar vio a alguien en un árbol. Alguien que no se había acercado al nicho.   
  
Era Joe y se estaba retirando del lugar. Izzy lo siguió con su padres detrás de él durante horas recorrieron las calles, hasta que se detuvo en un paso a desnivel. Ambos habían ido a parar en el paso a desnivel de Hikarigaoka. El lugar donde habían sido elegidos.   
  
Izzy se acercó a Joe.. pero el parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia, el niño del conocimiento vio una pena parecida a la suya en sus ojos. Izzy vio los lentes rotos de Joe y su aspecto tan lamentable. Posiblemente no había dormido en toda la noche.   
  
Joe no había visto a Izzy en el paso a desnivel o si lo vio creo que no le importó. Joe puso sus manos en el barandal y contempló la calle. Esperó hasta que vio a un camión que venía algo rápido. Levantó su pie y lo puso en el barandal.   
  
Izzy repentinamente sintió como las fuerzas que había perdido regresaban con creces. En su mente supo lo que quería hacer Joe y el corrió y tacleó a Joe el cual cayó en piso junto con él.   
  
"No Joe.. el suicidio no es la solución.. ¿Que hubiera pensado Tk?" dijo Izzy mientras el solo decir el nombre de Tk lo hizo Llorar. La pena y dolor inundaron a los dos niños. Como si la esperanza los hubiera abandonado a todos. El padre de Izzy llegó rápidamente al lado de los dos. Joe finalmente no pudo más y se durmió en brazos de ambos.   
  
Izzy miró suplicante a sus padres y estos aceptaron llevar a Joe con ellos de vuelta a Odaiba. Ellos ya tenía el "Agradable" placer de conocer al padre Joe.   
  
"Debe haber venido sin su permiso" dijo la señora Izumi al ver el estado de Joe. 

El padre de Izzy asintió y se lo llevaron a su casa en donde Llamaron a un doctor para que revisara a Joe y la señora Izumi habló por teléfono a la casa de Joe. Nadie contestó por lo que Izzy tuvo que ir con su papá a la casa de Joe.   
  
Cuando llegaron al edificio donde vivía Joe.. vieron tiradas en la calle las pocas pertenencias de Joe. Shin estaba saliendo del departamento de su familia. Shin estaba recogiendo las cosas de su hermano, que su padre había tirado a la calle, en un arrebato de furia. Hacia unos minutos que lo había estado haciendo.   
  
Shin miró a los Izumi con esperanza y el señor Izumi le dijo que Joe estaba con ellos. Shin suspiró de alivio. Tanto Izzy como su padre ayudaron a Shin a recoger todo. Mientras ponían las pertenencias de Joe. La mayoría era ropa y libros y otras cosas que no se rompieron cuando cayeron al suelo.   
  
Izzy estaba muy callado desde el sepelio. Casi no hablaba, pero al estar a ayudando a Joe lo hacía sentir mejor.   
  
"Podrían cuidar de mi hermano?" dijo Shin mientras le suplicaba con la mirada al señor Izumi. "No será un estorbo.. yo les ayudaré en con sus gastos" dijo Shin.   
  
"No te preocupes" le dijo el señor Izumi mientras le ponía sus brazos en los hombres. "Tu también eres bienvenido.. si lo deseas" dijo el señor Izumi pues ya antes había visto los problemas en casa de Joe, los recordaba bastante bien pues se habían parecido a los suyos cuando era joven.   
  
"No.. ya tendrán mucho problemas.. no quiero ser una molestia.. además pasado mañana es mi titulación y me voy a trabajar en una isla muy lejos de aquí.. le estaré mandando dinero a Joe.. me lo llevaría conmigo.. pero creo que es mejor que este en compañía de personas que lo aprecien" dijo Shin mientras despedía a los Izumi.   
  
La noche cayó en Odiaba. Como una cortina negra que apenas estaba siendo desplegada. Todos lo niños se sentía tan mal por lo sucedido, hubieran querido hacer algo. La madre de Tk había hablado por telefono a cada una de las casas pero no habían querido o podido siquiera contestar el teléfono. ¿Cómo podían enfrentarla? Su hijo había muerto y todos se sentían responsable de la muerte de Tk.   
  
A las diez de la noche todos estaba en la cama con excepción de Matt el cual tomaba un baño en la tina de su casa.   
  
Joe dormía en el sofa de la casa de Izzy, que era mucho mas cómodo que un futon.   
  
Izzy estaba en su cama tenía puesta su piyama, pero no podía dormir, aunque el lo quisiera. Miraba un digibyte.. el digibyte de Tk.. se había quedado en su computadora.. muerto al igual que su dueño.   
  
Sora estaba en su casa con un sueño intranquilo en donde veía la muerte de Tk. Mimi le hacía compañía en su casa, pues ambas habían buscado consuelo en la otra. Había funcionado en parte, pues ellas eran las únicas aparte de Joe. Que podían dormir esa noche. Sus manos estaba entrelazadas y en medio estaba el emblema de la esperanza de Tk. Que Mimi había recogido cuando Matt lo había tirado descuidamente en el sepelio.   
  
Tai en su casa trataba de darle consuelo a Kari.. pero si no podía controlarse el mismo, ¿como podía ayudar a Kari?, la cual abrazaba la mochila de Tk como si en ella estuviera su dueño.   
  
Una figura con ropas blancas, miraba el apartamento donde vivían Matt y su padre, se veía preocupado.   
  
Matt estaba extremadamente triste.. la muerte de su hermano lo había afectado mucho al grado de no querer vivir mas..   
  
"Tk" dijo mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas. "Pronto estaré a tu lado" dijo Matt mientras miraba el sombrero de su hermano. Había tomado una decisión. Tomo la navaja de afeitar de su padre y la puso en su muñeca.   
"Esperamé" fue lo que dijo con una profunda desesperación.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
La puerta del baño estaba cerrada con llave por dentro para asegurarse de   
que nadie entrará y lo detuviera.   
  
Lentamente se acercó la navaja para hacer presión en su muñeca.   
  
Los seguros de la puerta se corrieron lentamente y la puerta se abrió.   
  
Matt se quedó boquiabierto al ver entrar a.... su hermano...   


Continuará.. 

Comentarios..   
  



	2. Ai shiteru

Ai shiteru La esperanza es inmortal. 

**Cap 2. Ai shiteru**   
  
05 de agosto del 1999.   
010:00 Pm.1 

Tk se acercó a Matt y tomó la navaja con su pequeños dedos. La navaja desapareció en una multitud de partículas como polvo.   
  
"Hermano.. no te culpes.. hay cosas que ni tu puedes controlar.. si te mueres me harás muy infeliz.. y a los demás también.. no les has hablado y todos se sienten mal.." dijo el pequeño Tk a su hermano mayor. "Si mueres se sentirán peor.. pues no los dejaste ayudarte.. a tu muerte.. te seguirán los demás y no quiero que eso pase"   
  
"Tk" dijo Matt mientras se arrojó a los brazos de su pequeño hermano.   
  
"No llores hermano.. algún día nos reuniremos otra vez.." dijo Tk mientras ayudaba a su hermano a salir de la tina. Cuidadosamente lo secó con la toalla. Como cuando Matt bañaba a Tk hacia unos cinco años antes del divorcio de sus padres.   
  
Tk le ayudó a ponerse su piyama con tranquilidad y lo arropó en su Futon. 

"Matt.. yo siempre te quise.. y sabía lo mucho que tu me querías.. y yo no quería que tu cambiaras.. quiero que sepas.. que fuiste lo mas importante para mí" dijo Tk mientras se empezaba a ir a la puerta.   
  
"Tk.. no te vayas.." sollozó Matt.   
"Nunca me iré.. voy habitaré en tu corazón.. quiero ser esa chispa de esperanza que hace que despiertes cada día" dijo Tk mientras tomaba su sombrero y se lo ponía en su cabeza.   
  
El sombrero de Tk se puso blanco y el sueño empezó colarse por entre los ojos de Matt. Tk regresó a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Antes de que el sueño lo invadiera sintió el cálido abrazo de su hermano y allí permaneció hasta que se durmió.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Apartamento de Izzy en la sala.   
  
Joe se revolvió en sus sueños alguien lo llamaba.   
"Joe.. mi amigo Joe" se oyó la voz de Tk.   
"Tk perdóname" dijo Joe en sus sueños. "No pude protegerte ni.."   
  
Pero un dedo pequeño calló esas palabras. "Joe la decisión fue mía y de nadie más" dijo el pequeño Tk mientras Joe despertó y vio que Tk lo veía desde la mesa.   
  
"No sufras mas.. quiero que sepas.. que fuiste lo mas importante para mí. Me ayudaste a entender lo importante que es luchar por las personas que amas, no te rindas.. sigue adelante no importa lo oscuro que se ponga el camino, muestra esa fuerza que tienes.. la misma con la que me salvaste del ataque de Megaseadramon a riesgo de tu propia vida" le dijo Tk y luego le puso su lentes completamente arreglados.   
  
"Duerme Joe.. duerme tranquilo.. no fue tu culpa y quiero que sepas que harás muy buen trabajo.. en el futuro.. te necesitan Joe" le dijo mientras le tocaba la frente a Joe con su mano. Después Joe sintió un beso pequeño en la frente y Tk se fe cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Y se durmió mas tranquilo.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Izzy estaba en su cuarto muy intranquilo y miraba el digybite inerte en su mano. Estaba seguro de que había visto una luz roja en la pantalla.. señal de que Tk estaba cerca.. pero era imposible.. había visto como Tk se desintegró.. "¿Por que el tuvo que...?" Las lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, intranquilo al recordar al pequeño preguntón que era Tk y como a veces lo sacaba de qucio.. pero en el fondo lo quería.   
  
El digibyte resonó con su ruido característico que hizo que Izzy se estremeciera mas cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Tk por la puerta. Izzy dio un respingo en su cama asustado por la visión que tenía frente a él.   
  
"Izzy.." dijo Tk mientras se acercó a la cama de Izzy hasta que vio al niño asustado frente a frente. "No llores.. aunque supieras todo lo que hay que saber este mundo.. no habrías podido salvarme.." dijo Tk mientras tomaba el digibyte de manos de Izzy y se lo colocaba en la cintura como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.   
  
"Hay cosas que tu no sabías de mí.. cosas que hubieran cambiado tu manera de ser y la manera en como me hubieras tratado" dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de Izzy. La mirada de Tk era triste al ver a Izzy. Luego Tk recogió la computadora portátil, de entre los restos del monitor de la computadora de Izzy.   
  
Tk se la entregó en sus manos. "Izzy eres el conocimiento.. Tu deber es con los demás niños elegidos.. sin embargo a veces eres tan frío y distante.. una mascara que usabas muy seguido.. para esconder tu lado lastimado.. pero a pesar de todo.. quiero que sepas.. que fuiste lo mas importante para mí" dijo mientras tomaba las manos de Izzy y lo obligaban a tocar la computadora.   
  
"Hay una manera en como me podrías hacer feliz.. Sé tu mismo.. vive tu vida.. y sobre todo.. Yo quiero que sepas que tus padres y yo te estaremos cuidando.. nunca has estado solo.. siempre estaremos contigo" dijo Tk mientras obligaba a Izzy a recostarse en su cama.   
  
"Duerme tranquilo somos muchos los que te amamos" le dijo el pequeño Tk y le acarició el cabello y le dio una abrazo que duró hasta que Izzy cerró sus ojos y suspiró mientras dormía mucho mas tranquilo y contento. "Te he dejado algo solo para ti.. con el tiempo descubrirás que es.. siempre.. Koushiro-san Ai Shiteru"   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Apartamento de Sora.   
  
Tanto mimi como sora se despertaron al sentir que el alguien les quitaba el emblema de la esperanza de las manos.   
  
Para ambas su primera reacción fue de enojo. ¿Cómo se atrevían a quitarles el único recuerdo que les quedaba de Tk?   
  
Ambas vieron a tk sentado en medio de las dos, el estaba acomodándose el emblema de la esperanza en su collar. Tk les extendió sus brazos a las dos. Ambas chicas lo tomaron con fuerza como para evitar que se fuera.   
  
"Quiero que sepan.. que fueron lo mas importante para mí" dijo Tk mientras le devolvía el abrazo a las dos niñas.   
  
"Sora con tu amor llegaste al corazón de todos.. y tu mimi con tu inocencia reconfortabas a los demás" le dijo tk mientras se separaba de las dos niñas.   
  
"Yo las quiero mucho.." les dijo el niño mientras con sus manos hacia que las dos manos de las niñas siguieran juntas. Tk les sonrió. "Quiero que sepan que Nunca las dejaré de querer.. sin importar lo que hagan.. siempre estaré de su lado nada me hará cambiar de opinión.. cuídense mucho.. mis amigas" dijo mientras el se desvanecía suavemente el aire.   
  
Ambas chicas se quedaron allí con sus manos unidas. Atesorando la sensación que tenían cuando tk juntó sus manos. Esa pequeña esperanza que les dejo y que les hizo tanto bien.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Apartamento de los Kamiyas.   
  
Kari había dejado de llorar desde hacia unos 25 minutos. Incluso sonreía tristemente. Afuera en el balcón la esperaban. Kari salió del calor de su casa al frío de la noche. Pero aunque hubiera hecho frío no lo hubiera notado.   
  
El la esperaba.. lo sabía..   
  
Tk estaba allí mirando a las estrellas.. Kari su unió con él en el balcón y lo tomo de brazo. "Quiero que sepas Kari.. que fuiste lo mas importante para mí.. pero no fuiste la única en mi corazón.." le dio Tk mientras la lagrimas le recorrían la mejillas a Kari. "Cuida de Izzy y de los demás por mí..le dejé algo muy importante" le dijo mientras le dio un beso tierno. Y después tomó su mochila verde que se volvió blanca y él desapareció en la noche. "Kari-chan Ai Shiteru" fue lo ultimo que escuchó Kari.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Tai dormía intranquilo en sus sueños. Imágenes de la pasada batalla en el tren que los traería de vuelta a Odaiba lo asaltaron.   
  
Diablomon un Digimon maligno de nivel mega los estaba atacando en el paso de las dos dimensiones. El unico punto en donde no podía acudir sus Digimons a salvarlos.   
  
El demonio garantizo su muerte a los niños, pues ningún digimo podría llegar hasta ellos por que la puerta del digimundo se había cerrado. Los niños estaban atrapados en el tren.   
  
Tai y matt estaban al frente de los niños junto con Joe para que les pasará nada a los demás. Ellos serían los primeros en morir cuando Diablomon rompiera el metal y entrara al tren.   
  
Tk se había levantado como si fuera mas fuerte de lo normal. En el centro de su pecho estaba brillando el símbolo de la esperanza y poco después se reconstruyó el emblema de la esperanza.   
  
La luz del pequeño niño iluminaba el tren he hizo retroceder a Diablomon. Tk cerró sus ojos mientras la luz parecía extinguirse. Pero no fue así un gran esfera apareció en el tranvía.   
  
Fue allí cuando ocurrió la fatídica decisión.   
  
La luz protegió a los niños en el tranvía, El tranvía se desintegró y todos lo niños volaron como cuando Kari fue poseída por el espíritu que les dijo como había sido elegidos, pero el guía ahora era Tk, se dirigieron hacia Diablomon, mientras este retrocedía, se desintegraba y finalmente Diablomon   
desapareció. Después esa Tk voló junto demás niños elegidos y los llevó hacia un torbellino de energía   
  
En donde los envió a través del vórtice para el mundo real, Tk descendía junto con los demás niños se veía bien, pero tenía los ojos cerrados y su expresión era serena casi beatica. Tk desapareció en un mar de luces amarillas antes de alguien pudiera hacer algo.   
  
Su digibyte se empezó a apagar mientras el niño se hacia inmaterial. Las pocas pertenencias de Tk cayeron junto con los niños. Matt no quería creer lo que le sucedía a su hermano. Y Gritó su nombre desesperado.   
  
Tai estaba allí viendo todas las escenas con rabia al no poder haber hecho algo.   
  
"Tai.. gracias ti.. tuve el valor de enfrentar.. lo inevitable.. quiero que sepas.. que fuiste lo mas importante para mí, yo me iba a dar por vencido cuando regresaste al digimundo y me encontraste" dijo Tk mientras Tai volteó y vio a Tk flotando un espacio en blanco.   
  
"Ve mañana al parque que esta enfrente de la casa de Izzy" dijo el pequeño niño antes de desaparecer.   
  
A la mañana siguiente se habían reunido todos en el parque frente a la casa de Izzy sin saber porque. Matt llegó al ultimo.. no hubo palabras.. pues no eran necesarias.. todos abrazaron a Matt en un abrazo grupal.   
  
Estuvieron así un largo rato así sintiéndose mejor después de desahogarse mutuamente.   
  
"Me alegra de que todos estén aquí" se oyó la voz de Natsuko la mamá de Tk y Matt. 

Continuará. 

Comentarios   
Si ya se que se me hizo un poco dificil esta parte.. nos facil despedirse de los amigos.. y mas para alguien que sabe que lo extrañaran mucho. Bueno este fic esta dedicado a Ariadna-chan 


	3. La verdad de Tk

La verdad de Tk La esperanza es inmortal. 

**Cap 2. La verdad de Tk**   
  
06 de agosto del 1999.   
09:00 Am. 

Natsuko miraba a lso niños reunidos.. su mirada no expresaba ningun reproche mas bien alegria de ver a lso amigos de Matt y tk reunidos. 

"Tk me había dicho que estarían aquí.. si el no lograba regresar, ya antes me había contado lo del digimundo" dijo mientras veía los niños. Los niños no sabían que decir.. ya habían dudado de la visión que habían tenido en la noche anterior. Pero esto era extraño.   
  
"Matt, toma" le dijo su mamá mientras le daba un álbum de fotos a Matt.   
"Dijo que te gustaría tenerlo.. lo atesoraba mucho" dijo mientras matt abría el álbum. Eran fotos de antes de que la familia se separará.   
  
"Para los demás les había dejado cartas" dijo Natsuko mientras les daba las cartas. Contrario a lo que los niños suponían su rostro no estaba tan triste como pensaban que debería estar. Al contrario parecía relajada.   
  
"Mamá.. ¿Qué significa esto? Dijo Matt mientras la veía extrañado.   
  
"¿Tk nunca se los dijo verdad?"dijo mientras todos los niños estaban intrigado.... "Él tenía leucemia" dijo mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.   
  
"Estaba en fase terminal" dijo Natsuko mientras se secaba sus lagrimas. "El doctor le había dado un año de vida.. pero nada más.. me había dicho que le hubiera gustado" pero no pudo seguir porque empezó sollozar.   
  
"Pasar un año contigo.." dijo mientras ella se calmaba. "Es por eso que se quedó en el campamento contigo.. había hecho planes.. para pasar el resto del año contigo.. pero" Natsuko no pudo terminar mientras lloraba un poco.   
  
"Había orado por.. que muriera rápidamente cuando llegará su hora.. sabía que tenía mucho dolor.. pero nunca lo mostraba.. uno hubiera jurado que estaba sano.. pero luchaba mucho para no perder esos ánimos" dijo la mamá de Tk mientras sollozaba lentamente, los niños solo asintieron.   
  
Tai recordó como se veía Tk cuando regresó al digimundo. Se le había hecho extraña la rapidez con que Tk lo abrazó. Y hasta ahora lo entendió Tk estaba muy mal en esos momentos en los que no había nadie.. no tenía por que fingir .. y cuando lo vio se acercó tanto a él, para que no viera su cara llena de dolor.   
  
Izzy comprendió a Tk en ese momento. Como el dijo las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes con él. Tal vez hasta se hubieran tornado mas desesperadas las batallas. O tal vez hubieran buscado una cura en el digimundo. Todo eso los hubiera afectado mucho e incluso tal vez no hubieran podido con los Darkmasters.   
  
Joe se llevó las manos a la cara al recordar todos lo indicios que siempre estaban visibles, pero que el había ignorado.   
Kari se acercó a Izzy y tomó su mano con la suya para compartir su dolor.   
  
La gran mayoría estaban consternados por las acciones del pequeño Tk. Como se había esforzado para que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta. Si las cosas ya eran difíciles en el digimundo. ¿Como podrían haber lidiado con un enfermo?   
  
Izzy comprendió por que Tk le había dicho que se sentía atraído el. El también sufría por diferentes razones, pero sufría mucho al igual que el. Los niños iban a ir cuando Izzy lso hizo ir a su casa para reflexionar un poco y que descansaran. el niño del conocimiento lo consigió. Allí todos se sentaron en la sala un rato mientras veían unos sobres que estaban en la mesa. Cartas de Tk para ellos.   
  
Joe tomó su sobre y lo leyó.   
  
03 agosto 1999   
  
Querido Sempai Joe   
  
Eres un amigo leal y sincero.   
Te agradezco que me hayas salvado la vida a pesar de que fue inútil.   
Si estas leyendo esto significa que..   
Ya sabes..   
No estoy con ustedes   
Quiero que seas fuerte   
Tienes mucho valor solo que lo has escondido.   
Por favor ten un poco de esa fe.. que tenía cuando me salvaste   
Así serás muy feliz y yo también.   
  
Se que hay otro Joe detrás de esos lentes y es el verdadero Joe.   
  
Joe se sintió conmovido en la carta de Tk, como el pequeño creía en él.   
  
  
  
  
Mimi vió su sobre y lo leyó al igual que Joe.   
  
03 agosto 1999   
  
Querida Mimi-chan   
  
No te entristezcas mucho.   
Las lagrimas no van contigo.   
Eres muy bonita cuando sonríes.   
No me he ido   
Estaré al lado tuyo y de los demás   
Los cuidaré desde donde estoy.   
Sabes se me facilita mucho esto después de haber escrito la primera.   
  
Mimi cerró la carta y la guardo cuidadosamente en su bolso, mientras pensaba en el pequeño niño.   
  
  
Sora vio su carta y la abrió también.   
  
03 Agosto 1999   
  
Querida Sora-chan   
  
Ve con Tai.   
Te necesita.   
Al igual que tú a él   
Son el uno para el otro.   
Se feliz con el.   
Hasta yo me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que se quieren   
No huyas de él, como lo hiciste en el digimundo.   
  
Sora se quedó boquiabierta con la declaración de Tk. Sora Cerró su carta. Y se quedó sonrojada en el sillón.   
  
  
  
Tai abrió su carta y la leyó   
  
03 agosto 1999   
  
Querido Tai-kun   
  
Ve con Sora.   
Te necesita.   
Al igual que tú a él   
Son el uno para el otro.   
Se feliz con ella.   
Hasta yo me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que se quieren   
Trata de ser un poco mas sensible, mi hermano tiene razón eres un bruto insensible, pero te queremos mucho. Sin embargo.. gracias ti recuperé las esperanza el día que me encontraste en e digimundo.. ya me había rendido y quería morir.. te agradezco que me hayas ayudado..   
  
Tai cerró su carta muy avergonzado de lo había leído y al igual que Sora se quedó muy callado.   
  
  
  
Matt abrió su carta había tomado el valor para leer lo que había escrito su hermano para él.   
  
03 agosto 1999   
  
Onisama Ai Shiteru.   
  
Fuiste mi sol en los días en los creía que ya no podía más. Me diste ese animo de vivir. Sin embargo hasta yo sé que tengo un tiempo limitado, pero procuraré vivirlo lo más que pueda.   
Ve y ayuda a Tai y Sora.. esos dos son un poco penosos para admitir que están enamorados el uno del otro.   
Sé feliz.. hazlo por mí, algun día encontrarás a alguien especial para ti. Hasta siempre querido Onisama.   
  
Y eso era todo lo que decía la carta Matt cerró la carta muy conmovido.   
  
  
  
Kari vio a Izzy que no tenía valor para abrir su carta y finalmente decidió leer su carta.   
  
03 Agosto 1999   
Kari   
  
Apenas te conozco, pero sé que eres especial. Lo veo en tus ojos, ves cosas que los demás no quieren ver. Pero a veces te ciegas con el amor. Por favor cuida a todos por mí. Sé que ellos estarán en buenas manos contigo. En especial de aquellos que sufren mucho.   
  
Kari vio a los demás mientras ellos la miraban intrigados. Y se quedó muy sonrojada.   
  
El último era Izzy el cual sostenía la carta de Tk, pero no la quería leer, no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.   
  
Finalmente lo hizo.   
  
  
03 Agosto 1999   
  
Koushiro-sama   
  
Te admiro.   
Has sido una inspiración para mí.   
Si esta en mí..   
Te dejaré.   
Mi esperanza.   
Es tuya.   
No hay persona que la pueda cuidarla mejor que tú.   
Daisuki Koushiro-Sama   
  
Izzy se quedó muy rojo desde los pies hasta la cabeza. De todos lo demás.. Tk lo eligió a él .. le dejó su esperanza, su esencia misma y ahora lo entendía sus palabras. Esos era demasiado.. el no era su paroente como para que le dejara.. su esencia..   
El chico del conocimiento se sintió mal al leer la carta y abandonó la habitación. Salió de su casa y bajó las escaleras corriendo.   
  
Múltiples preguntas se agolparon en la mente de Izzy con respecto a Tk.   
(¿Por que a mí? Yo no sirvo para cuidar la esperanza.. Matt merece tenerla, Tk era su hermano.. O Sora ella es mas sensible que yo.. mimi es tan dulce.. Kari.. si ella es mejor que yo.. ¿Acaso él se equivocó conmigo?.. ¿Porque me quería a mí?) pensó mientras no sabía que decir ni que pensar mientras llegaba al lobby y allí se detuvo, o mas bien lo detuvieron.   
  
"Koushiro sama tu sabes lo que es estar sin esperanza.. conoces el dolro de primera mano.. y sé queno dejaràs que otras persoans sufran igual.. y porque una persona sin esperanza.. protege a la esperanza de los demás mejor que nadie" oyó una vocecita como si alguien lo hubiera estado abrazando por la espalda y como si su boca quedará cerca de su oído.   
  
"Se que antes no creías, ni en la amistad, ni en los milagros o en la esperanza. Pero sé que ahora crees en todo esto.. cuídalas con mucho cariño y amor.. cuídalas como si me cuidarás a mí.. sacrifique mis últimos días en a tierra.. por ustedes.. lo hice por ti también.. y también porque necesitas que alguien te diga cuanto te quieren.. por favor extiende tu corazón.. Ai shiteru.. y somos mas cada vez.. sé que necesitas que te lo digan.. nunca te has dado cuenta.. solo hasta que te lo decimos" se   
oyó una voz muy despacio que reconoció en su cabeza.   
  
"Lo haré" dijo el niño del conocimiento mientras cerraba sus ojos y sintió algo cálido en su corazón que nacía allí. Sus lagrimas dejaron de cruzar por sus mejillas. Mientras sentía a la esperanza recorrer su cuerpo.   
  
Kari lo estaba había estado abrazándolo desde hacía unos minutos. Y no solo ella, también los demás.   
"No fue tu culpa Izzy" dijo Matt con lagrimas. "Ni de nadie más" dijo finalmente a los demás.   
"El no se ha ido" dijo Kari mientras los demás la veían. Ella veía el hombro de Izzy en donde un Tk espectral estaba allí justo donde todos estaban abrazando a Izzy.   
"Habita en nuestro corazón" dijo Izzy mientras sentía como era cierto lo que había dicho Tk.   
  
  
E Izzy se convirtió a partir de ese día, en el nuevo guardián de la esperanza, en recuerdo a su amigo Tk.   
  
Joe no regresó con su padre, la madre de Joe y sus hijos abandonaron al abusivo padre de familia. Joe regresó con su madre y empezó a hacer planes para estudiar Psicología.   
Matt superó su pena y formó un grupo de rock llamado Takeru no Tenshi (Angel de la montaña). Sus canciones llenas de vida y esperanza sacudieron el Japón.   
Mimi fue a estados unidos en donde se conoció a Mikey y se hicieron buenos amigos.   
Sora y Tai fueron hostigados por todos hasta que se hicieron novios.   
Kari siempre estuvo al lado del Izzy y lentamente se empezaron a enamorar.   
Pasaron los años y con ellos el dolor.   
  
2002   
El kaiser de los digimons subió al poder en el digimundo. Pero nadie perdió las esperanzas y todos lucharon para proteger al mundo que Tk había querido proteger.   
Izzy recibió a Patamon bajo su cuidado y junto con Tentomon y los nuevos niños elegidos pelearon para proteger al Digimundo. Al final no solo lograron vencer a Ken.. sino lo regresaron a la normalidad al verdadero Ken.   
Y ayudaron a Qingmon a restaurar el equilibrio en el digimundo.   
  
2009   
Izzy se casó con Kari.. no hubo boda mas feliz entre los niños elegidos.   
  
2010   
Kary e Izzy asistieron a la boda de Tai y Sora pocos meses después.   
  
2011   
Estuvieron presentes en la trágica boda de Matt y Jhun. Cuando una fan despechada de Matt disparó en contra de Matt. Tai se interpuso para tratar de salvar a Jhun y a Matt. Pero Tai recibió cuatro balazos en la espalda y murió cuando sostenía al agonizante Matt en sus brazos. Ellos murieron juntos en un último abrazo de amigos.   
  
Joe también se había interpuesto para proteger a Jhun, no podía permitir que una amiga muriera como Tai y Matt. La chica estuvo a punto de dispararle, pero Cody apareció frente a ella pues recordó cuando murió su padre en un tiroteo y se interpuso entre ella y los demás, Cody trató de desarmarla pero la pistola se disparó cuando forcejeaban y Cody murió minutos después. 

En brazos de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, él murió confesándole sus sentimientos y aun a sabiendas de que no era correspondido, pero murió sin ese peso en su conciencia. Además le pidió perdón por no habérselo dicho antes, pues sabía que su amor era imposible. Pues la persona que amaba era mayor que él y ya tenìa a alguien con quien compartir sus alegrias... y lopeor era que solo la habìa visto una pocas veces.   
  
2012   
Sin embargo tanto Sora como Jhun estaban embarazadas y ambas dieron a luz a gemelos. Los Temibles gemelos Kamiya y los Gemelos Ishida. Y junto con Kari se convirtieron en los padrinos de los 4 gemelos.   
  
Izzy como nuevo portador de la esperanza siempre estuvo del lado de todos sus amigos los ayudó en el peor momento y se alegraba de sus triunfos. Fue el que entrenaba a los nuevos elegidos.   
  
2013   
Miyako se casó con Ken.. y Mimi con Michael.. Daisuke se veía muy triste en la boda de Ken. Lo mismo que Joe en la boda de Mimi.   
  
  
2032   
Izzy también fue el padrino de boda de los gemelos Kamiya y los gemelos Ishida. Irónicamente como muchos dijeron algún día los Tamiya y los Ishida juntos. Tai Kamiya Jr con Yuuki Ishida y Yamato Ishida jr con Sora Kamiya.   
Aunque muchos pensaba que Tai y Matt se iban a casar. Y la muerte de los dos no les dejo muy en claro eso.   
  
2079   
Izzy vio crecer a su nieto y a los nietos de sus amigos y al final solo quedaba él de la segunda generación.   
  
2091.   
Izzy sintió que su hora había llegado y reunió a su progenie en el digimundo.   
  
Un solo nieto y cuatro biznietos. Todos los biznietos había heredado los poderes especiales de Kari y el conocimiento de Izzy. Pero había uno de sus biznietos el cual al parecer no tenía nada en especial. Un solo niño que se sentía mal. El pequeño de ocho años. El que se sentía mal, por no tener   
nada en especial, y porque su digimon solo era un patamon.   
  
Izzy lo llamó a él entre todos y lo sentó en sus piernas. Les habló de cuan orgulloso que estaba de todos ellos. Finalmente vio al pequeño que estaba muy triste en sus piernas.   
  
"Abuelo Izzy" dijo con lagrimas contenidas. "¿Me quieres a pesar de que no soy inteligente o tengo habilidades especiales? A pesar de que soy un inútil" dijo mientras Izzy lo miró y le dio un abrazo.   
  
"Por supuesto mi pequeño Takeru.. te quiero.. sin embargo me voy a ir dentro de poco. Eres el único al que puedo confiar este regalo" le dijo mientras le puso su mano en el pecho.   
  
"Te doy la esperanza.. tal y como me la dieron a mí hace mucho tiempo.. cuídala mucho.. como si me cuidarás a mí.. y despierta el poder secreto que duerme en tu interior y en el de Patamon" dijo Izzy mientras empezaba a desaparecer en partículas multicolores.   
  
El pequeño Takeru lo miró unos segundos antes de que desapareciera. Pero lo vio como un niño pelirrojo y además vio a un niño rubio alrededor de él. El niño rubio lo abrazaba y no solo el, también había mucho mas niños y ellos se lo llevaron hacia las alturas.   
  
Cuando el resplandor que rodeó a su abuelo desapareció. El niño vio a un emblema en su pecho. El emblema de la esperanza y no se sintió triste nunca más. Cuidaría de ese emblema y de la esperanza de los demás tal y como su abuelo se lo había encargado.   
  
Finalmente Izzy se reunió con los demás en el más allá a donde lo guió Tk como lo había hecho con los demás antes que él.   
  
Fin..   
  
Comentarios   
No me maten, por haber matado a Yamato-kun y Iori-kun.. y mas por haber matado antes de tiempo al pequeño Takeru. Todo este fic es en parte culpa de Ariadna que me hizo adicto a los fics dramaticos. Gracias por la inspiración que me diste. Le di ciertas cosas entre lineas.   
  
  



	4. Un pequeño angel

Un Pequeño angel  
By ryu-kun.  
  
  
Minutos después de que Takeru había desaparecido del mundo de los humanos y el mundo digital.  
  
Takeru estaba presente en un especie de vacio veía a todos y al mismo tiempo estaba cerca de todos. Como espiritu podía verlos a todos al mismo tiempo.  
  
Al final todo resultó mejor de lo que hubiera soñado.   
Todos estaban a salvo en casa junto con sus familias.  
  
Sin embargo sabía que el dolor de sus amigos estaba presente en todos ellos. Al menos había podido escribilres cartas y se las entregó a su mamá antes de ir al digimundo a derrotar a los darkmasters.  
  
Solo había una promesa que no podría cumplir.. La promesa que le había hecho a patamon. La de verlo otra vez.  
  
Takeru normalmente hubiera llorado. Pero sabía que llorar era inutil. Patamon estaría bien.. estaba vivo y el no.. con el tiempo se le pasaría como a los demás.  
  
Takeru se acercó a la forma de su hermano.. para él todos eran fantasmas..  
  
Sentía sus pensameintos en cada uno de los niños.. sentía algo que había sentido pocas veces.. sentía la esperanza de ellos.  
  
La estaban pasando muy mal, el niño de la esperanza estaba muerto. Sintió en el corazón como algunos deseaban haber cambiado de lugar para que el no hubiera muerto.  
  
Nadie sabía que Tk estaba mas tranquilo en esa forma. ya no sentía dolor.. no tenía que fingir que nada le dolía..  
  
Finalmente estaba en paz, como decían en la tierra.. De frente veía una luz.. Una luz que hacía parecer el resplandor sagrado de Kari como una profunda oscuridad.  
  
Quería ir para allá pero no podía.. todavía tenía asuntos pendientes en la tierra..  
Miró a su alrededor y vio que había mucha gente allí al igual que el.. todos con ropas blancas..  
  
Tk se miró.. tenía su misma ropa.. short largos.. camisa manga larga.. tenis.. solo que no tenían colores.. era blanca.. solo le faltaba su sombrero..  
  
Tk regresó su mirada hacia su alrededor y miró una pareja de esposos.   
  
Si esposos.. El sabía que eran esposos.. no sabía como pero lo sabía.  
  
"Hola" les dijo al ver que miraban hacia la tierra igual que el.  
  
"Hola pequeño Tk.. Te agradecemos mucho que hayas sido amigo de nuestro pequeño koushiro.. pero creo que lo conoces mejor con el nombre de Izzy"  
  
"¿Son.?  
"Somos sus padres.. falecimos hace tiempo.. pero hemos estado vigilando a nuestro hijo desde entonces.. nos entristeció el ver como había cambiado cuando supo que era adoptado.. nunca supo que siempre lo hemos cuidado y querido"  
  
Tk asintió y miró a Izzy.. el cual estaba llorando en su cama.. Se levantó y arrojó su computadora portatil contra el monitor de su Pc.. y luego salió de su habitación.  
  
"Tu muerte le afecto mucho.. eras el menor.. creyó que eras su responsabulidad"  
  
"Lo sé.. nunca quise ser una carga.. nunca les dije que estaba enfermo.. " dijo Tk con pesar.  
  
"Pero si se los hubiera dicho.. no hubieramos llegado tan lejos"  
  
"Sacrificaste mucho por ellos.. no les dejaste ver tu dolor.. para que ellos no se preocuparan por ti.. y pudieran cumplir su misión en paz.  
  
"Si.. al fnal hubiera querido estar unos ultimos día.. u horas.. no se cuanto me quedaba.. pero los quería pasar con mi familia.. al final decidi que sus vidas era mas importantes.. y usé todo lo que tenía.. recé con fuerza.. al final pude usar por ultima vez mi emblema y mande al digimon de vuelta la ciudad del inicio.. con el fin de que renacierá y se hiciera bueno" dijo mientras veía como Joe era golpeado por su padre..  
  
Lagrimas se formaron en los ojos de Tk.. al ver como joe abandonaba su casa tal vez para siempre..  
  
Ellos estaba vivos y sufrían mucho. Tk sentía un nudo en su garganta el estaba muerto y no podía hacer anda por ayudarlos o aliviar sus penas.  
  
Solo estar allí.. sin poder hacer nada.  
  
"Tk"  
El niño volteó y vio algo que le hizo soltar lagrimas..  
Patamon lloraba.. el lo sabía sabía que estaba muerto..  
  
Finalmente dejó de verlo y vió Angelmon a su lado..  
  
El digimon lo abrazó con ternura.. Su casco y su baston estab desapareciendo todo.. Era angel puro ahora.. ya no un digimon angel..  
  
"Solo a unas personas especiales les dan angeles para cuidarlos.. y tu eres una de ellos.. Tk.. me han encargado que te lleve allá arriba" dijo Angelmon mientras señalaba el cielo.  
  
"No quiero ir hasta asegurarme que ellos esten bien" dijo el niño mientras daba una ultima mirada.  
  
Vió a su hermano en su tina.. y en su mano tenía una navaja..  
  
"No.. matt no lo hagas.. si lo haces nunca mas volveré a verte" le gritó Tk mientras Angelmon lo sujetaba.  
  
"Tengo que detenerlo.. si lo hace" dijo mientras sollozaba.  
  
"No puedes" dijo Angelmon "Estas muerto"  
"Pero tu puedes.. debes ir con el" dijo Takeru con mucha tristeza en su voz.  
  
Angelmon levantó sus ojos al cielo y miró la luz.  
Y luego asentió.. con alivio.  
"Takeru tu puedes ir a detenerlo.. pero hay una condición" dijo Angelmon.  
"¿Cual?"  
"No irás al cielo.. no irás hasta que todos ellos esten contigo.. y los cuidarás en todo momento.. hasta que lo inevitable pase" dijo Angelmon.  
  
"Yo regresaré a la tierra.. y no te veré más.. solo hasta que todos esten contigo" dijo Angelmon.  
  
Tk asintió, luego miró la luz, sonrió y agradeció el regalo que le acaban de hacer..  
  
Angelmon lo abrazó y poco después tk apareció en el puerta de la casa de su padre. La abrió sin problemas mientras miraba a su papá en el sillón sollozando..   
  
Tk pasó juntó a él.. después lo vería.. Matt era mas importante en ese momento..  
  
Minutos después salió de la habitación de Matt.. tranquilo.. Matt estaba descansando.. había evitado que matt se condenará..  
  
"Papá.. Te quiero mucho.. Matt te necesita mucho" le dijo mientras le daba un gentil beso en la frente. "Cuidate" le dijo y se fue de la casa.  
  
Fue a visitar a cada uno de sus amigos dandoles consuelo y apoyó.. sentía la pena de cada uno sus mas profundos temores y sus mas grandes secretos..  
  
Tk los ayudaba en lo que podía con palabras de aliento y abrazos.. Al final.. Regresó al vacio y miró a todos los niños como dormían tranquilamente.. Recordó que faltaba algo y fue casa de Izzy.  
  
Entró por la ventana y lo miró dormido. Tk se quitó su collar y lo puso en el pecho de izzy. El emblema de la esperanza brilló y entró en el corazon del niño.  
  
Tk sonrió.. otra promesa que había cumplido..  
  
Regreso y esperó al día siguiente.. cuando todos despertaron y miró como todos estaban mucho mejor.. Se llevó su mano a su pecho y sintió alivio.  
  
Allí se dijo. "Los cuidaré a todos.. de igual manera como me cuidaron" dijo mientras estaba presente en cada momento de la vida de los niños.  
  
Cuando veía que no podían con algun suceso triste.. el iba a su lado a hablerles en sus sueños.. a brindales animos y esperanzas.. Y luego le hablaba a Izzy el cual sabía que hacer.. Ese era el sexto sentido que Izzy adquirió desde ese dia.  
  
Tk finalmente estaba contento. Al fin estaba haciendo algo que los ayudaba a todos.  
  
Lentamente y con el paso de los años los niños emepzaron a llegar.. Primero matt y Tai.. Iori.. un chico que al final dio su vida por Joe..  
  
Al final solo quedaba Izzy.  
E Izzy se estaba despidiendo de sus hijos y nietos.  
  
Y finalmente.. Tk fue por él de la misma manera en que había ido por todos. Ahora todos ellos irían a hacia la luz..  
Juntos..  
Irían al cielo..  
  
The end.  
  
Comentarios.  
No se como se me ocurrió este ultimo capitulo. ag.   
Dedicado a Ariadna.. Y a Erika.. 


End file.
